


Marks of Your Love

by swcnsmagic



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hickey kink, Morning Sex, Romance, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swcnsmagic/pseuds/swcnsmagic
Summary: After a night of passionate lovemaking, Killian wakes and sees the full extent of what his mouth did to Emma's skin. Hickey kink one shot.





	Marks of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone's noticed, but this is the second fic I'm uploading today — I'm very inspired, so might be uploading a few more later lol

The light was filtering through the curtains, softly illuminating the room. Killian, his body clock far too accustomed to early mornings, was already wide awake. He was lying next to Emma, his arm draped across her waist and chest pressed to her back. 

The pale golden light in the room was doing glorious things to Emma's profile; her sharp cheekbones were highlighted, and her pale skin seemed to glow. 

It was mornings like these where Killian was able to fully bask in the glory that was Emma Swan. 

Sweeping aside some of the blonde tresses from her neck, he began to place soft kisses over any exposed patch of skin, pouring his love for her into every one of them. He gently rolled her onto her back, allowing him to reach other places. 

His eyes stumbled upon several dark purple marks that contrasted strikingly against her pale complexion; they were marks of what had happened the night before. Several were littered across her collarbone, a few on either side of her neck, and more dotted around the swells of her breasts which continued in a path down her torso. 

Mentally, Killian berated himself for what his eyes saw. He felt as though he'd been too rough; he should have been more gentle with her. 

But she'd insisted, told him she was not glass and would not break at the slightest bit of pressure. 

Emma began to stir, her limbs stretching as her eyelids fluttered open. A warm smile spread across her face, and Killian was sure that his expression mirrored hers. 

"Morning, my darling," he said, blissfully happy to be able to hold her in his arms. 

Emma seemed to like it as much as him, as her smile grew even wider, if possible. "Good morning, Killian."

God, the way she said his name was both a prayer and a sin. 

"How do you feel, love?" he asked, mindful of last night's activities. 

She saw the concern flash across his face, despite her attempts at reassurances last night. "Killian, I told you. I feel fine. Please don't think you were too rough, it was perfect. I promise." 

His lips curved up at one side, but this time, a smile never made a full appearance. "Apologies, darling, I just thought... well, look at you," he chuckled, gesturing to the love marks. 

"I'm not ashamed of them, you know. I'm proud to wear them," she said, almost shyly. Killian's heart swelled at the words. 

"You are?"

"We call them love marks for a reason, don't we? I mean, sometimes they're hickeys, but I think love marks are more appropriate for us."

"I suppose they are, lass. And I must say, you do look rather exquisite with the way they look on your skin," he smirked. 

Now there was the pirate she knew. 

"Although, I feel like maybe a few more wouldn't hurt," he said in a low voice, lips skimming her jaw. He both heard and felt her breath hitch in her throat and grinned to himself. 

Connecting his lips to the hollow of her throat (which was surprisingly still bare, even after last night) and began to suck lightly. He intended to be much more reverent this morning, to take his time with her. 

The previous night had been filled with reasonably fast and passionate couplings, not their usual style, but still incredible. The pirate within him relished hot and heavy encounters, but since he was a changed man, Killian rather preferred to take things slow, to pour his entire being into the moment. 

Satisfied that a mark would soon be appearing in that spot, he set about adding a few more to her collarbones and just below her breasts. 

"I'm not surprised, you know," Emma breathed. 

Pausing his ministrations, Killian cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "How so, Emma?"

"Your obsession with these," she said gesturing to her marked skin, "it must be a possession thing."

He chuckled deeply at her analogy; she couldn't be more right if she tried. "Aye, love. I like knowing that I'm the only one who can do this to you. How selfish I can be, knowing I have you all to myself. I am a pirate, after all," he smirked. 

Emma's mouth opened to respond, but Killian's lips were already on hers, swallowing her words. 

They'd lost themselves in their passion countless times last night, melting into the sheets and each other. It was something they both savoured, being able to connect so deeply and at such an intimate level. Mindful of their numerous rounds, Killian entered her slowly, shallowly, allowing the still-sensitive flesh to adapt to him once more. 

"Fuck, love," he groaned. 

It was a feeling they both relished; the slow drag of his cock against her walls. It left them both gasping into each other's mouths, desperate for more and to feel the completion they had only ever felt together. 

"Emma... so bloody good, lass" he moaned. 

"Keep moving, please, Killian," she gasped back. 

His resolve to keep things slow this morning was beginning to run away from him. Memories of last night crept into his head, and the heady passion began to overtake him once more. 

Emma held no secrets about how much she loved it when hints of the pirate that lay beneath started to show. She loved him for all he was; the gentle, prim and proper lieutenant, the rough and needy pirate, and the man who had changed simply because he met her. 

His hips began to buck against hers wildly, and Emma's moans became increasingly frequent and louder as he steadily built her to her climax. 

"Come on, Emma. Let go for me, darling," he coaxed, his voice gravelly yet laced with affection at the same time. His fingers dropped from her hip to her bundle of nerves where he pressed with a fair amount of pressure, but it was enough to send her rocketing up to the stars. 

Killian took her to new heights, always showing her new ways of approaching the more enjoyable activities in life. Something she truly cherished when she was with him. 

"Fuck, Emma, you're so beautiful when you come," he praised, before his face contorted in pleasure as his own orgasm washed over him. 

Collapsing in a boneless, sated heap together, Killian started to press gentle kisses to each of the love marks, both old and new. 

"You definitely have a hickey kink, pirate," Emma chuckled. 

"Anything with you is a kink, love," he quipped, smirking salaciously. 

The laugh that escaped her was a melodic one, a sound he'd never tire of. It was also the last one he heard before they both drifted off to sleep for a few more hours.


End file.
